Unexpected Visitor
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: A girl shows up on Andromeda-but if she is who she says she is...it's impossible...MY MASTERPIECE IS COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is my first attempt at an Andromeda fic with more than one chapter. Please forgive any errors there may be.  
  
I do not own Andromeda. It belongs to someone else. As I've said before, no one trusts me...  
  
************  
  
Harper walked quickly through Andromeda's corridor, avoiding glares from Tyr. *Oh, man...why does he have to look at me that way...I didn't mean to cut off all the heat to his room at one in the morning...better keep going or I may not live to make any more mistakes...*  
  
Nimbly sidestepping the Nietzschean, he headed for the Maru, thinking he could hide from Tyr there while managing to do repairs on that damn slipstream drive.  
  
Walking up to the cockpit inside the Maru he thought about miniscule things to keep his "super genious" mind amused. *I almost wish that we could settle on some planet and that I could meet a girl.* he sighed *but I seriously doubt that would happen...*  
  
He walked inside the doors and immediantly tripped over something soft yet hard. He heard an "Oof!" and thought he had tripped over Beka or something.  
  
"BEKA!? I'm soooo sorry...I didn't expect you to be laying right there! I-"  
  
The figure on the floor looked at him out of green eyes, "I'm not Beka..."  
  
It was a young woman. A very pretty young woman. She had dark hair and spoke softly, but held the aura about her of 'I don't care how small I am, I can still kick your butt,' just like Beka.  
  
"What's your name?" Harper looked at her interestedly. She was really pretty and she seemed nice.  
  
"My name? I'm-"  
  
"Regan!?" Beka was suddenly at the door of the Maru  
  
"...Regan." The girl looked grimly at Beka.  
  
Beka fell to her knees beside the girl, "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you ok? What are you doing here? Wha-how did you get here? Where have you been? Are you really Regan?" Beka started crying and spilling out questions at the speed of light.  
  
"Beka!" Harper spoke up for the girl who looked very scared and as though she were about to cry. Her eyes darted nervously from Beka to the door and back, as if she were thinking about bolting, "Let the kid answer."  
  
"...Um...No, I'm not hurt anywhere. Yes, I'm ok. Before this guy came in I was sleeping peacefully. I don't really know how I got here. I don't really remember where I've been. And yes, I'm really Regan." The girl smiled at her, "Now. Your turn...who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember who I am?" Beka started crying louder, "no, I guess you wouldn't. You were only three...I'm your sister...I'm Beka."  
  
**********  
  
Ok...there....READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Should I keep going or just trash it? Go read my other stuff. I need ideas! -_-; 


	2. the plot thickens

The girl looked at her, "Beka? That's crazy... I don't even have a sister... at least not that I know of... but... I don't understand..."she ended grimly, looking at Beka and Harper for help.  
  
"Uh...Beka... I think you need to explain to everyone what's going on here."  
  
Beka nodded, wiping her eyes, and holding Regan's hand, "A while ago, about..oh I don't know... 19 years ago, Mom had another baby-Regan. Dad didn't want another girl but my brother and I managed to keep her with us after Mom died. When Regan was three, Dad found her. He killed her...or so I believed...until now..."  
  
"Beka...I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. I...don't remember anything. I just remember being here and this guy tripped over me." She gestured toward Harper.  
  
"Oh..sorry...I'm Seamus Harper...super genius. In charge of keeping these lovely ladies," he waved his hands around indicating he was talking about Andromeda and the Maru, "in perfect condition."  
  
They shook hands, "Let's get you cleaned up and in a bed. You shouldn't be sleeping on my ship. You should be in a nice warm bed. Come on." Beka pulled Regan up and dragged her out of the ship.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realise-" Regan ate just like Harper used to. With one arm around her plate, one hand holding her drink, and shoveling food in her mouth at dangerous speeds.  
  
"Um...Regan... No one's going to steal your food. It's ok."  
  
"Sorry." She slowed, but just slightly.  
  
"Hey. When you're done we can see if you know anything about engines. I'll teach you what you don't know. I need a hand around the machine shops."  
  
Andromeda appeared in holographic form next to them, "Harper," She scolded, "You don't take a lady into those filthy machine shops-"  
  
"Andro-"  
  
"Rommie."  
  
"Rommie, I don't know where I've been but judging by my appearance when I got here, I've been in filthier places then could ever be on this ship."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"I stand corrected." Regan looked around Machine Shop 5, amazed at how anyone could get any work done in a place this dirty, "You know...for a super genius, you have no sense of organization."  
  
Harper shrugged, "Yeah, but I know where everything is. So, Babe. Let's get to work." He headed over to an open conduit, "Hand me a nano welder, will ya? It's the-"  
  
"This?" The nano welder was thrust into his view.  
  
"Uh...yeah... Wow. Care to stay?"  
  
She giggled, "Sure, Harper. I'd love to."  
  
He smiled at her, "Ok. Give me the plasmic adjuster. It's-"  
  
"This." She handed him the plasmic adjuster.  
  
"You are GOOD!"  
  
************  
  
Ok. I don't know if there is such a thing as plasmic adjuster, but ha! I have creative license, so there! ( Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!! If you do, I might just give you another chapter. 


	3. what's a title?

"I'm tellin' ya, Beka, she knows a lot about engines. Probably more than I did when I was her age, and you know that's a lot." Harper and Beka walked through the corridors of Andromeda toward the bridge.  
  
"Harper, you're only 4 years older than her...how much could she actually know about engines?"  
  
"Well, for example, when I asked her for a nano welder, she knew what one was."  
  
"Didn't you design that?"  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah. Which means she shouldn't know what one is-"  
  
"Harper, I don't even know what one is. All I know is it's the freaky looking thing that you fix everything with and if you're not careful, you also weld yourself to the deck."  
  
"Hey! I only did that once, and besides," he ducked under some exposed wires as they walked, "gotta fix those...anyway, as I was saying-"  
  
"Harper! Beka!"Footsteps clanked on the metal decking as someone ran to catch up with them.  
  
"We'll finish this later," Beka whispered to Harper. He nodded. "Regan! What is it?"  
  
"I need to run over some schmatics with you. Harper, since you are a 'super genius' I thought you could help me...no offense, Beka..." She looked to her with regretful eyes.  
  
"None taken. I have to get to the bridge anyway. Something to do with the ship or something." She turned and continued walking.  
  
"What is it my lovely lady?"  
  
She smiled and held up a flexi, "This. I think I found out how I got here. I was going through the Maru's data trying to find some information on the slipstream drive because Rommie won't give me the information, but that's besides the point," She was talking a mile a minute, making Harper smile with joy, "Anyway, it showed a ship," she showed him the flexi which was displaying a small ship just coming out of slipstream, "it did something and left. That something left me on the Maru. We jc  
  
"Good idea, Rom doll. Come Regan."  
  
"Coming, Almighty Harper," She followed him out of the machine shop doing her best Igor impression.  
  
"See, Rom doll, she treats me with the respect I deserve. I think everyone should now refer to me as the Almighty Harper...whatdya think?"  
  
She gave him 'the look' and stated, "I think everyone could refer to you as Shayshay."  
  
He held up his hands as in giving up, "Point taken."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Can I ask you something, Regan?" Harper and Regan walked down the corridors headed for Regan's quarters.  
  
"Anything," she said sincerely.  
  
"How did you know? I mean...how...the nano welder..."  
  
"I just knew. I don't know. When you said 'nano welder' it just flashed in my mind and I was able to pick it out in that mess of yours."  
  
He smiled, "Here we are. Goodnight, Regan." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
****************  
  
There. Chapter 3. READ AND REVIEW!!! I must have reviews to live!!! I will writher away!!! And I know that some of you will not review just to see me writher away (ZOODLEZ!!), but thankfully some of you are nice enough to actually not want me to writher and so thanks. 


	4. i'm not understanding this chapter title

Ok. Here's chapter 4, thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
**********  
  
"HARPER!! I SWEAR!! YOU'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE IF I FIND YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER!!" Beka stormed down Rommie's corridor furious that she hadn't found Harper in his quarters.  
  
She had a sneaking suspicion where he might be. She asked Andromeda if he was with Regan last night, but she said that privacy mode was engaged. That only confirmed her suspicion.  
  
She arrived at Regan's quarters and pounded furiously at the door, "HARPER! REGAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME-" The door opened to display Regan. Her hair was messy, and she had on a long T-Shirt, shorts, and socks.  
  
"What is it, Beka?"  
  
Beka pushed past her looking around wildly, "WHERE IS HE!?"  
  
Regan looked around, too, "Who?"  
  
"You know who: Harper. HARPER! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
"Harper? He's not here. What makes you think that?" Regan walked up to Beka, scratching her head and combing through her hair with her fingers.  
  
"I can't find him! HARPER!"  
  
"Beka! He's not here!"  
  
"Then how do you explain your appearence?" Beka looked Regan up and down.  
  
"I'm a heavy sleeper. Come on, Beka. He's not here. Maybe he's in one of the machine shops. Or engineering."  
  
Beka looked at Regan suspiciously but said, "Yeah...maybe. Get dressed, Dylan wants to talk with you." She left.  
  
Regan waited a second and then ran to the bathroom attached to her quarters, "Ok. She's gone."  
  
Harper climbed cautiously out of the shower, clothes in hand, quickly getting dressed. "You better get to engineering, quick. Beka's in a rage," Regan kissed him, "Be careful." She shoved him out the door, "GO!"  
  
"Bye!" He ran toward engineering.  
  
"Rommie!" She appeared in holographic form.  
  
"Yes, Regan?"  
  
"Don't tell Beka. Or anyone. Please."  
  
"I am a warship, Regan. If I had any desire or reason to tell anyone Harper would have been caught in your shower. I will not tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. As Harper would say: 'Trust in the Rommie'."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Wow. Warships do have a sense of humor," Harper exclaimed while working on an open conduit.  
  
"I know; I was amazed, too."  
  
"What did Dylan want?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Some invitation to stay here and help you with the engines or something like that," she shrugged nonchalantly as she handed Harper a nano welder.  
  
"Regan," He sat up and looked at her, "I didn't ask for this."  
  
"Huh?" She looked confused, "Yeah, you did. I could've sworn..."  
  
He thought back, "And you knew that Beka was coming minutes before I heard her yelling."  
  
She shrugged, "I don't kno-STOP!" He stopped in the middle of reaching for some wires.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't touch those! You...you could get electrocuted..." She finished lamely.  
  
He scoffed at her, "Regan. I think I know what I'm doing." He reached for the wires.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"What did I tell you, Harper?" Regan sat by the Med-Deck bed where Harper laid.  
  
Trance roamed around the Med-Deck doing miniscule things to keep her occupied, "You know, Regan, I don't think I even checked you out when you came on board, just to make sure you're ok. You know, medically speaking."  
  
"No. But I feel fine...unlike Harper because he refused to listen to me."  
  
Trance nodded, "I know what you mean. I always try to warn these guys about stuff but most of the time they just don't listen." She shook her head, "I hate that because you know things-" She stopped abruptly, realizing the gravity of her words. "Regan...are you...?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps." She sighed, "I can see things. You know, before they happen. Like Harper getting electrocuted, or Beka-never mind. Forget it. It's silly. Nobody can see the future before it happens."  
  
Trance raised an eyebrow, "Some can. You never know. You might be one."  
  
Regan smiled, "I doubt it. I have to get back to the engines. Maybe I can do a little of what Harper was supposed to."  
  
***********  
  
There. Another chapter finished. READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Flames accepted, however, as I've said before:  
  
They will be printed out and colored on, stomped on, burned in the fireplace on a cold winter's night, then printed out again, shared with friends, burned again-this time as I strap it onto a spark-shooting-skate Barbie as I roll her through a pool of gasoline, then printed out *again*, and put on the refridgerator for everyone to look at and laugh at. And if your comment really humors me... I may post it with my next chapter. 


	5. what's a title's function?

Regan raced through the warship's corridor's-frantic to find the young engineer. "Harper! Harper! Oh, God Harp! Where are you!?"  
  
A noise caught her attention. She stopped running and listened carefully. It sounded like someone was trying to be quiet but wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
"Harper?" She whispered and crouched low, moving along the walls, keeping a lookout for the blond boy.  
  
"Regan?" He smiled thinly at her and she knew immediantly something was wrong because this smile was filled with pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" He didn't answer just looked at her, "Seamus Harper! If you don't tell me right now-"  
  
A bloody hand raised and pointed behind her. She stopped and turned around, eyes wide as she saw the thing that meant her demise. A magog. It swung and she dove, sommersaulting out of the way of his weapon, jumping up onto her feet in a fighting stance. The magog went into a frenzy and raced after the small girl. She decided to give him a run for his money. She displayed a knowledge of acrobatics and hand-to-hand fighting she never knew she had as she fiercely attacked and retreated from the angry magog. She saw the magog turn it's attention from her to Harper, still half laying on the deck half sitting against the bulkhead. *No...* She thought as though she could read the thoughts of the animal before her.  
  
It grinned a very magog like grin and swatted her out of the way. She lay on the floor, not believing what she was seeing. The magog turned it's weapon and shot Harper. Twice. Three times, ensuring he was dead. "NO!" Her scream of horror brought atttention back to her and the magog fired at her, making her world go dark just as Rommie, Dylan, Tyr ran in shooting.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Regan bolted up in bed, shivering and sweating, a scream just on her lips, but with the lack of breath only a faint horrified gasp came out. Rommie shimmered before her, "Is something wrong, Regan? I am detecting elevations in presperation, heart rate, and resperation."  
  
"Yeah, Rommie. It's just a nightmare. Go back to bed."  
  
Rommie lifted an eyebrow as though she didn't believe the girl, "Warships don't sleep."  
  
"Of course. Sorry."  
  
Rommie nodded and shimmered out of existence once more.  
  
Regan flopped back onto her bed to contemplate her disturbing dream. Was it a sign of unspeakable horror yet to come? Or was it just a confusing, awful nightmare? She knew who she would ask the next morning.  
  
She looked over to the boy next to her and smiled. Not even an old earth locomotive could wake Seamus Harper. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep trying not to remember the dream. Or was it 'vision'? Trance would know.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"...and then Tyr, Rommie, and Dylan burst in. But it was too late." Regan sat on one of the diagnostic beds in sickbay, facing the purple skinned woman who sat on a chair across from her.  
  
Trance nodded and thought for a moment, "It is definantly not just a dream, Regan. A dream couldn't hurt you and you said you felt everything?"  
  
"Everything. Like I was there. Not only the coldness of the deck and bulkhead but also the warm blood and anguish when Harper was shot."  
  
"The anguish is understandable and could actually happen in any other dream, but it's the feelings-the touches, the sights, sounds...could you smell anything?"  
  
"Yes. It was awful. I could smell Andromeda. She has a very... antiseptic... smell and the blood...oh, God the blood." She buried her face in her hands and Trance reached over and tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok, Regan, it wasn't real. Besides, I'm sure you did everything you could do."  
  
"That's just the thing, Trance, I didn't. I know that had I gotten myself up off that deck, I could've saved Harper. But I didn't and now it's my fault he's dead."  
  
"But Regan, he's not dead. I suggest you go see him. Spend some time with him. Convince yourself it was just a dream."  
  
"But you said it yourself, it's not just a dream."  
  
Trance's eyes glittered with concerned amusement, "I could, and often am, mistaken. Go. Be with Harper. And keep him out of my sickbay. I'm tired of hearing all his complaining when I keep him in here more than five minutes."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok. That's all until next chapter. Did you like it? Did it make you want to read more? Did it make you want to go out and buy me chocolate donuts? Or Apple Strüdle? mmmm...Apple Strüdle... 


	6. what? Gracie has actually updated? and t...

"Harper?" Regan ducked and slid through the half open hatch of Machine Shop 2, knowing the young engineer probably wouldn't be in the scarcely used room. "Hey, Harp! You in here!? Harper!? No...?" She shrugged and started to walk out of the room when she heard a crash and a yelp of pain from the back. "Harper?" She now cautiously made her way toward the sounds, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. Curses reached her ears and she realized that the voice didn't belong to Harper. "Beka?"  
  
The blonde woman turned, a guilty smile on her face, "Regan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Harper," she glanced around at the mess her older sister had made, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Beka followed Regan's glance and smiled sheepishly. Regan continued, "Making a mess apparently."  
  
Beka laughed, "Yeah, you got me. Actually, I'm trying to find that little maniac's tools. I haven't seen him all day and my slipstream drive has to be repaired before we head down to the planet."  
  
"Planet?"  
  
"Yes. Dylan just stumbled upon it like it appeared from nowhere. I'll be taking the Maru down with Tyr and Dylan to do some trading."  
  
It all clicked together in her head. That's why they were too late to save Harper and I. That's why. They can't go or Harper'll die. They can't go...They-"can't go."  
  
"Pardon?" Beka interrupted Regan's thoughts, a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said 'can't go'. why?"  
  
"Oh. I don't know. I guess I just have a really bad feeling."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing," Beka dismissed her easily, "Don't worry. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"But...this feeling...You shouldn't go Beka. Trust me, please."  
  
Beka shook her head, "I'm sorry Rea, You know I can't. Talk to Dylan. Maybe he'll do something about this. After all, even if I tried, I'm only a lowly first officer."  
  
"Ok. I guess..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I'm sorry, Regan, we need to trade-"  
  
"Please, Dylan, believe me," Regan begged.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not going to abort a whole mission just on some feeling you had. It's not going to happen. Dismissed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dismissed." He emphisised the word forcefully, making Regan flinch, spin on her heel, and storm out of his quarters.  
  
"Dylan," Rommie shimmered in her holographic form before him, "I think she may be onto something. Forward sensors detect Magog inhabitence approximately 7.4 lightyears away."  
  
"Forward sensors? Those are malfunctioning," he waved a hand in dismissal, "I doubt that reading's right. Have Harper fix those."  
  
Rommie almost sighed, "Sir Harper did try to fix those. He shows they aren't malfunctioning."  
  
"That's impossible. They detected a ship of Humans yesterday. Ends up they were Orions. I don't think we have anything to worry about. We leave at 1400 this afternoon. Help Beka ready the Maru."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
**************  
  
AN: Hi! Hope you like this chapter. I'm working on more, just give me time. I'm getting ready to move so I don't have a great amount of time lately. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'd like to say 'hi' to Ciara who's in Europe at the moment so she probably won't be able to update quickly either. Until next chapter: Tschuss! 


	7. woohoo! another chapter! you measely mor...

Hi! Yay! See? It didn't take too long for me to update this time.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, but I do own Regan. You may borrow her only with my permission.  
  
********  
  
"Bye!" Harper waved enthusiastically at the Maru as it pulled out of the hanger bay. As soon as it was out of eyesight he wrapped his arms around Regan from behind, putting his chin in the crook of her neck. "Well...only us." He kissed her neck suggestively.  
  
"And Rommie, and Trance..." She finished, smiling up at him. "And those forward sensors have to be repaired."  
  
"Oh, about those. I fixed them last week. You didn't know?"  
  
Rommie shimmered behind them. She spoke, startling both of them, "What Harper? You fixed them already? I didn't know. How didn't I know?"  
  
"You were eavesdropping, Rommie?"  
  
"Not eavesdropping. I'm a warship. I hear and know everything that goes on here."  
  
Regan raised an eyebrow, "Obviously not if you didn't know that Harper had already fixed the forward sensors."  
  
"Oh, I can explain that, Rommie," Harper spoke up, "You internal sensors weren't working either. I haven't fixed those yet."  
  
Rommie sighed the warship equivilent of a sigh and rolled her holographic eyes, "Well, get to it. I still detect those Magog ships. I'll contact Dylan, although with how Beka was driving they'd be out of range. The message will be received by them in a few days."  
  
'Wow.That's way too convient. I'll just have to protect Harper on my own.'  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Ok now, Rommie. I need...let's see..." Harper checked a list of items that he would need in order to fix the internal sensors, "Pretty much everything..."  
  
"Here, Harper," Regan stepped on deck 5C pushing a cart with so many tools Harper couldn't count them.  
  
"Hey! Thanks, Babe. I needed those. How did you-?"  
  
"It's a gift." She sighed, "Yeah yeah, I'll go get you a Sparky." She turned to leave.  
  
"Um...Regan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Right. The gift."  
  
She walked out the door toward the mess hall, thinking. She'd see Trance on the way there. Maybe she could help her.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Hey, Trance?"  
  
"Yes Regan?"  
  
Regan hopped onto a counter, "You know why I'm here."  
  
Trance looked up from what she was doing to look at her, "Yes I do."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You are one of us. Why you don't look like us is something I can't tell you. You are of a slighty different race then us, of course. They are very rare and show up only when they are needed." She sat down facing Regan, "The Bernanti are a race that came from other races. When one died who had potential they would become Bernanti. No one has heard from one in such a long time we thought the potential was gone. Extinct. It apparently turns out that it's not. Just rare." She smiled at the girl.  
  
"You're saying that I'm here to save Harper because my father killed me and I had potential? What potential?"  
  
"The potential to see one perfect future. Like me. But since you were killed before we could reach you, you became a Bernanti. Bernanti can see part way into the future. They cannot see, as my race can, all the way to the end of time. But the Bernanti are special in their own way. Once a Bernanti die they become like me."  
  
"Purple?"  
  
Trance laughed, "No. They become their heart color. Each color represents a different personality trait. The one that is most prominant is what color they are. When that person becomes a true adult then their skin will change again. To either silver or gold."  
  
"Cool." Trance laughed at her reaction. "Um...Trance...say...I don't know...I die. Can I come back to Harper?"  
  
"I don't know. Try it. Find out what happens." Regan smiled at her, "Thanks Trance."  
  
She started to jump down but the ship rocked and threw her to the ground. She gasped, "Magog!" She scrambled up and began to run to 5C deck, "Harper!"  
  
Rommie's voice boomed throughout the ship, "Magog are attaching to the hull. Be ready for an attack."  
  
********  
  
AN: the more you review the faster I update!!! I accept flames because I'm depressed and need something to cheer me up... my boyfriend just had to leave to go to his dad's in Oklahoma so I won't be able to see him for a year or more!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *sob* anyway...cheer me up! please! *sniff* read and review please! 


	8. i have updated yet again! fwahahahahaha!

**Hello! I am, once again, back. Although I have taken forever to update (and for that I apologise, sorry!) ok. so...i have no amusing ancedotes to share with you...no funny rambelings...weird...ok then. on with the fic!   
  
disclaimer: not mine. only Regan's mine! use only with permission!  
  
onward ho!!!   
  
*random reader: are you calling me a ho?*  
  
Um, no! I swear! *GULP!*  
  
*random reader: i think you were* *random reader bangs fist into hand menicingly*  
  
no! i swear! must go! *runs away with random reader in hot pursuit*  
  
********  
  
Regan raced through the warship's corridor's-frantic to find the young engineer. "Harper! Harper! Oh, God Harp! Where are you!?"  
  
A noise caught her attention. She stopped running and listened carefully. It sounded like someone was trying to be quiet but wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
"Harper?" She whispered and crouched low, moving along the walls, keeping a lookout for the blond boy.  
  
"Regan?" He smiled thinly at her and she knew immediantly something was wrong because this smile was filled with pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" He didn't answer just looked at her, "Seamus Harper! If you don't tell me right now-"  
  
A bloody hand raised and pointed behind her. She stopped and turned around, eyes wide as she saw the thing that meant her demise. A magog. It swung and she dove, sommersaulting out of the way of his weapon, jumping up onto her feet in a fighting stance. The magog went into a frenzy and raced after the small girl. She decided to give him a run for his money. She displayed a knowledge of acrobatics and hand-to-hand fighting she never knew she had as she fiercely attacked and retreated from the angry magog. She saw the magog turn it's attention from her to Harper, still half laying on the deck half sitting against the bulkhead. *No...* She thought as though she could read the thoughts of the animal before her.  
  
It was then she realized. She had been here before. She knew what she had to do. She looked at the magog and knew what she had to do she made a mad dash for it, knocking it off balance. 'Just a few more minutes,' she thought, 'in a few minutes Beka and the others will be here.' She felt something against her abdomen. A weapon. The one she should have known was there all along. Her eyes widened as it occured to her. She was going to die. A fleeting thought entered her mind. She still had enough time to dodge and get off of the magog. To run for her life-to live. The thought was shortly pushed aside. She would stay. For Harper.   
  
She grunted in pain as a shot went though her stomach. Twice. Three times, ensuring her death. She slid to the floor as the magog pushed her lifeless body off. Just them Rommie, Dylan, and Tyr ran in shooting.  
  
*****  
  
Yay! As pushed by Ciara (now Irish Rhapsody or some strange name or something) this was updated on friday. Love me readers! ^^ Ok, I'm sorry. This fic is not done yet! I've been being weird and making things happen alot sooner than they actually should, but oh well, as long as it's good, right???^^' Ok, please read and review people! I worked hard! I DESERVE MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF M&M COOKIES!!!**


	9. mmyesi have updatedand earlyso you may j...

HELLO!!! YES! *a battle rages* I have now updated *cannons go off* 3 weeks in a row! GO ME! *the masses cheer then duck as a cannon ball whooshes over head* woohoo! *explosion* A big shout out to Ciara, *random soldier dies dramatically* my best friend! *does 'homie' signal* thanks. And thanks to all who reviewed! *huggles confuzed readers* i love you all! *dances off in oblivious happiness before being trampled by retreating troops*  
  
******  
  
"Child." A voice called to her from the blackness that was her surroundings.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Regan."  
  
"Who's there?" She spun quickly trying to locate the mystical voice calling her.  
  
"Your Father."  
  
"I thought my father was dead."  
  
"Not your Heavenly Father."  
  
She was speechless. "Huh?" She was also thoroughly confused. (AN: so am i -_-;)  
  
"You've died my child."  
  
She was now even soundless. Her mouth fell open as she was suddenly bathed in bright light only to find herself facing an odd looking old man. He looked stern but His eyes were kind and loving. He had a crown of thorns on His head, His hands were rough and He was scrutinizing her. "Regan Mariea Valentine. You have died and gone to Heaven."  
  
She stood staring for a moment thinking. A thought suddenly burst forth from her mouth without her meaning to let it out, "This is a joke right?" She cringed. If this was really God she was sure to get repremanded for that.  
  
To her surprise the kind old man chuckled, "No. This is no joke. You are dead. But you won't be for long. My child, I made many creatures in this universe. A multitude. Each species believes in me in their own way. And each I made with their own specialness to be able to survive in this harsh universe that sin has made. Humans are very verstile and able to adapt quickly. Magog are ruthless and can repurduce under any circumstance. Then there are my special children. Called Jews, Ungi, or Bernanti. My children I said I would care for no matter what. And I have. Your job is not done yet, Regan. Go and finish the path I have started you out on. When you are finished, you can come home and hear the words you have longed to hear."  
  
"Well done, my good and faithful servant?"  
  
He nodded, smiling. "Yes. Now go my child. Go in peace, for I will be with you."  
  
********  
  
Ok, that was really just a filler chapter. You'll see a lot of...well...deja vu type stuff in the next chapters. Tell me how long you guys want this to be cause i had an ending in mind but suddenly another one popped into my head and so it all just depends. if you guys like all this stuff then i'll keep it going, if not then i'll find a most suitable ending...*puts hands together in a most overused evil leader fashion* yes...most suitable indeed..*evil cackle* 


	10. lookie! another chappy! YAY! minionsi me...

Ok, guys. Here it is. The next chapter! *angelic voices sing: halliluia!!* ok enough of that! anyhoozle... I know the last chapter was somewhat...weird... but trust me, I just had to have some kind of explanation on there. So. Are we ready? 'Cause if not, I can always just keep babbling. I'm good at that. Just ask anyone. ^^;   
  
*taps foot impatiently* I'm waiting...  
  
*Marguerite (author's alter-ego) comes up, smacks Gracie to the floor, and takes over typing* Thou might perchance needith a tissue! For thy next chapter to read is sorrowful and heartfelt. If thou hadst any weaknesses towards the sad, I would suggest to thee that thou should have a tissue by your side. ... confounded new age contraption! I am unable to type well on this infernal machine! I - *is pushed out of the way, interrupting Marguerite's angry grumblings, by an equally steamed Gracie,....whose horns beginnith to show*  
  
HEY! TAKE THAT BACK! *a horrible battle rages for the keyboard resulting in two blackeyes, three broken fingers and a deep scratch that has left Marguerite curled up on the floor in the fetal postition crying* *grins evilly at Marguerite* Dost thou perchance need a tissue? Mwahahahaaa!!  
  
Ok. I think we're done here. READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!?? or I shall be forced to sic Marguerite on you.   
  
Disclaimer: Ok. Honestly. I'm amusing myself by fighting with my alter-ego before launching into an odd fic about people becoming aliens and coming back to life. Do I really look as though I would even maybe own Andromeda? Cause I don't.  
  
On with the ficcy-poo! *Marguerite giggles: ha! Thou saidith poo*  
  
*shakes head* she's so immature...oh yes! this chappy is dedicated to Ciara, my best friend, who has reviewed this story, every single frickin' chapter (yeah. thanks. -_-;) so ... *huggles an uncomfortable Ciara* thanks homie! ^^;  
  
*******  
  
Harper sat quietly on the deck of the ship, in pain. He watched Regan fight the Magog with almost listless eyes. He knew what was happening. She should go now! He watched as she was on top of the alien creature. She glanced down at her stomach and he realized the minute it ran through her mind that she had to get off this evil being before she ended up with a hole in her side. He knew it because her arms bent slightly in preperation for launching herself off the Magog and rolling to safety. But then he saw something else. A determined look formed on her face and she halted herself. She looked the Magog straight in the eye and laid there as he shot her. Harper realized almost immediantly why she had stayed. Him. Her dream. She had told him of it one night-two days ago at most-as they lay in the dark. Her voice had been shaky-she had been scared. She knew her dream would come to live, but also knew she had to stop it from becoming reality. The only way was to sacrifice herself so that he could live.   
  
He flinched slightly as Regan's body shook from the impact of the shot burning it's way through her gut. Pieces of the ceiling fell as the energy weapon fired all the way through the girl he loved and hit it. Again. And once more until Regan slid off the giant hairy beast that murdered her. She lay, unmoving, on the deck and he knew instantly she wouldn't live through the night, even if she had survived thus far.  
  
He began to black out as Rommie, Dylan, and Tyr came in, shooting the Magog where he was just beginnning to get off the floor.  
  
*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*  
  
Harper woke slowly, stretching his limbs. He raised his arm to accomidate to accomidate the girl he knew would be laying by his side-as she had the past weeks-and was surprised when his arm met air instead of the warm body he had expected.  
  
He opened his eyes and raised his head with a start. He looked around. Sickbay. How had he ended up here? Did he electrocute himself...again? Trance walked up behind him, speaking, "Harper." He jumped, surprised by her presence and almost fell off the biobed. He then felt foolish. This was sickbay, of course Trance would be there!   
  
"Hey, Trance. How's my Sparkly-Babe?" He smiled, but the look on her face caused it to fade. "What's wrong Trance?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember?"  
  
"The Magog attack? Regan?"  
  
It suddenly came back to him in awful clairity. The Magog had shot Regan. His head shot up to look Trance in the eye. She nodded at his unspoken question. "She died."  
  
He sat up too quickly for his wounded side to handle and he hissed in pain.   
  
"Careful, Harper. You're side's still mending."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Get some sleep, Ok?"  
  
He nodded and drifted off to sleep quickly. That night, he had a horrible dream about Regan...  
  
*******  
  
TBC!!..  
  
Mwahahahaaaa!!!  
  
Sorry about the tissue warning before. My alter-ego keeps going crazy. Anyhoozle, this shall be continued if I get the amount of reviews I desire. However, in order to get MORE REVIEWS!! I shall not tell you that amount. *evil cackle* so. READ AND REVIEW AND MAYBE I SHALL UPDATE!!! MWAHAHAHAAAA!!! 


	11. oh my goodness! GRACIE'S ALIVE! SHE'S AL...

I realize that I've not updated this ficcy in who knows how long....eternity probably...I don't know how many of you are still with me here-mostly because I put that whole 'God' thing in there...well, that's my religion and you can't take it away from me. God has given me this great gift for medeocre writing and I will write for Him even if no one else likes it! SO TAKE THAT! BWAHAHAHAAA!!! *cough* ok. rant over. sorry. i'm ok. really. just kinda tired....anyhoozle....  
  
I don't own andromeda. never have. never will. unless someone out there wants to give it to me...i'm not completely opposed to the idea *looks hopeful*.  
  
*sigh* fine. I really don't know where i was going with this fic when i read it again. So i'll just kinda throw my hat into the mix and see what happens.  
  
I had this weird dream last night. I was going to the dentist and (he was soooo hoottttt *drool*) we got into this car/bus type thingy and we were kissing and i told him it wasn't right because he's like 24 and i'm only 17 and it's wrong. then i went off into a whole german spiel that's not important and we ended up on jupiter where i could read minds and pull kids off of swing sets easily. then my brother woke me up cause it was almost 11. darn him. i was going to kiss the hot dentist again! *seeths*  
  
Onward we go....*begins to sing* into the wild blue yonderrrrr!!!! *is slapped by multiple readers*  
  
*******  
  
Regan leaned over Harper with glowing eyes, "Hey, Harp."  
  
"Babe?" It was almost too much to wish for-her being here with him.  
  
"Yeah. How are you? Do you hurt?"  
  
"Not much," he lied. He looked at her pristine white form that was moving gently even though there was no breeze to help it out. "And you?"  
  
She smiled, "I don't hurt anymore."  
  
"What's Heaven like?"  
  
She grinned evilly and suddenly the soft glow that surrounded her turned a harsh red and flames lit behind her, almost devouring her. Her normally hazel eyes turned blood red and her white clothing turned charred black, "I wouldn't know. I'm not there!" She leaned down to kiss him with her burning flesh, "It's all ready for you, 'babe'." With an evil laugh she disappeared and with her went the flames.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"NO!" Harper shot up in the biobed then hissed as he hurt his stomach even more.  
  
"Seamus Harper! If you don't get back in that bed, so help me-!"  
  
"Yeah, I get it. I'm just going," he said shakily.  
  
"Harper? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nightmare. Just a nightmare."  
  
"Care to share it?" The girl sat behind him, in darkness where he couldn't see her.  
  
"It was Regan. She...she visited me. But she wasn't who I thought she was. She was a demon."  
  
"Oh. It must've been very bad for you to have woken up, huh, Harp?"  
  
"Ye-Harp?" He turned to look at the girl but couldn't see through the darkness, "You're not Trance."  
  
The girl stepped into the small circle of light the biobed diagnostic made. She was ice blue with beautiful purple hair cascading down her back. She gave him a small smile, "Hello, Seamus."  
  
"Hi. Regan?"  
  
The girl nodded, smiling, "Yeah! Isn't it wonderful? I...I can see your future. You're going to be very happy."  
  
"With you?" Harper asked hopefully.  
  
The girl's familiar hazel eyes narrowed in sorrow, "I don't know."  
  
"What? Can't you see that?"  
  
"Somewhat. It's very fuzzy. But I do see your brilliant smile." She grinned as she came and sat beside him on the bed. "I think I could probably see that smile from the time of Adam and Eve."  
  
"Oh, so now you're making fun of my smile?" He laughed as he put his arms around her. "Why are you here?"  
  
She paused for a moment before answering him. "I...I'm here for you."  
  
"For me? Am I going to die or something?"  
  
"No," she giggled, "I wouldn't be able to come if you were going to die. I just couldn't bare it. I'm here to be with you. I want to be with you forever."  
  
He pulled her closer to him so she could lie on the bed, also and sighed as he breathed in her sweet scent.   
  
**********  
  
*gag* how...sweet... *gags more* There. Another chappy! You should be proud of me! GIVE ME COOKIES!!! REVIEWS!!! AND .... GENERAL GOOD WILL!!!!  
  
Just press this little purple thingy \/ so I can get a nice e-mail saying how much you loved/hated my story. I do accept flames. They're reviews also! You shouldn't descriminate like that! *wags finger in general disapprovement* 


	12. 8 more days until my birthday! I EXPECT ...

HOLA! I'm baaacckkkk!!! *screams are heard* Oh man! Last night...or I suppose it would be this morning... my brother found a spider as big as my freaking fist! (My brother has now informed me it was bigger than my 'freaking fist'.) I was chanting "kill it! KILL IT!" And he was attempting to. He smashed it with my shoe, then sprayed it until the floor was just a puddle of bug spray. As I went to go scoop it up (EW!) it began to move again! I screamed a very girlish scream and ran from the bathroom telling my brother to kill it more. He threw my shoe at it (which flung it around the bathroom dangerously and made streaks) and then sprayed it somemore. IT WAS SOOO WRONG!!! EWWWW!!! *shudders*  
  
Ok, I'm done telling you about my little spider incident at 12:30 this morning...I'm sure you're all very glad. Ok. I know I updated this yesterday, but honestly, how much was there that was good, hm? So I'm updating again and hoping maybe I can finish this with a bang so at least one of my stories will be complete. *suddenly burst into dance* ... sorry. Totally random, I know...  
  
Ok, I DON'T OWN ANDROMEDA!!! If I did...Well...I can't think of anything good right now, but you can bet Harper wouldn't be a bachelor and I'd be married to him...Hey, I'm 17...OR WILL BE IN 9 MORE DAYS!!! I EXPECT PRESENTS!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF PRESENTS!!! I-*sneezes all over screen* *sniff* Ew...*wipes off screen gently* Ok. I'll stop ranting...  
  
*********  
  
Beka walked into the sickbay expecting to see Harper sleeping peacefully like usual. Instead she was greeted with the sight of a girl shooting her fists in the air in triumph and shouting, "HA! I win again! You can't beat the master of strip poker!" Beka, in shock, looked around the two participants to find clothes strewn about and the girl wearing Harper's shirt. He was clad in only a blanket and was slowly turning red as he realized that someone else had walked in.  
  
He gave a strange strangled sound and squeeked, "Beka! Um..."  
  
The girl turned to look at her and smiled as she handed Harper back some vitally needed pieces of clothing off the deck, "Hey, Beka. Care to play?"  
  
Beka scrunched up her nose in disdain and replied, "No. It's, uh, it's really more of a two person game."  
  
The girl laughed and turned back to Harper who was getting dressed as though his life depended on it, "And the object of the game is really only reached if the GIRL loses her clothing."  
  
Harper shot her an evil look and continued dressing. Beka drew the girls attention back by saying, "Regan? Why are you back here? How did you get here?"  
  
Regan smiled and picked up the cards that lay on the bed. Rommie shimmered into existance beside them and stated, "Beka, Dylan needs you on the bridge."  
  
Beka sighed, "I guess everythings ok now, right, Regan?"  
  
"It will be," she smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Regan. We need you here."  
  
"I'm glad to be back," Regan whispered as Beka left to go tend to Dylan.  
  
"Hey, babe," Harper began slowly, "Does this mean that it's all over?"  
  
Regan smiled and shook her head, "Not in the least. But whatever happens, I won't let anything happen to you. You understand me? Nothing."  
  
"You'll be here with me forever, right?"  
  
"I don't know. Is that a hint?"  
  
"No...It's a suggestion..." Harper said slowly, catching on to what she was getting to.  
  
"Because, I mean, I don't know. With nothing HERE to tie me down..." She grimmaced dramatically, "I may just fly off..." She glanced sidelong at him.  
  
"Ok, how about a ring?"  
  
"Why, Seamus Harper...Are you asking me to marry you?" Regan said, fake shock evident in her smile and voice.  
  
"Mmm...maybe...I don't know though. I mean...Why would I want to marry someone so dense? They don't even know when they're being proposed to-" He was cut off with a pillow to the face. "Hey!"  
  
Regan laughed, "That ring had better come soon or more pillows will be thrown!"  
  
Harper jumped off the bed and tackled her to the ground, both of them laughing, "Ok, ok. I beg for mercy from the pretty blue princess of pillows! I'll get you your ring! Soon, I promise."  
  
She hugged him close and sighed contintedly, "Good."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her.  
  
*********  
  
DONE! HA! ALL DONNEY! *does psychotic yet seductive happy dance* I don't know why...don't ask...  
  
Ok, this wasn't where I was going with this, but seeing as how I can't remember where I WAS going, this is just as fine a place to end. I hope you all enjoyed this fic by THE SOON TO BE WORLD RENOWN GRACIE!! READ MORE OF MY FICCIES!!! GO! AND ALSO, REVIEW!!! AM I GETTING THROUGH TO YOU PEOPLE??? OR HAVE YOU ALL LEFT ME!?!? *sobs as crickets chirp* *sigh* Ok, Thanks for reading anyways and a special shout out to my best friend, Ciara. Or Irish Rhapsody...Or whatever... I LOVE YA, MAN! *hugglez a confuzzled Ciara then runs like hell to avoid the impending wrath of her Irish friend*  
  
And always remember: "Two thongs don't make a right!" -Ryan Styles, Whose Line Is It Anyway  
  
REVIEW!!! \/ Right here. It only takes a minute. Give me a piece of your mind...or your cake...you know, whatever...just review... 


End file.
